Forget me Not
by Tomoyo star
Summary: Name: Shizuka Katsuki. Mission: To take care of the two hyper active Hatake twins who seem like innocent children on the out side, but are really devils plotting to overthrow every nanny they get. But whats with all the secrets? .:full summary inside:.


**Disclaimer!** I do **_NOT _**own Naruto **_but _**however, I do own the characters **Shizuka **and **Kaori**. As well as the plot.

Ooohhh and the beginning is a bit… Boring..but once it get to the plot it very interesting I promise! but apart from that, **I AM PROUD OF MY FIRST FANFIC.**

**Summary: **Name: Shizuka Katsuki. Mission: To take care of the two hyper active Hatake twins who seem like innocent children on the out side, but are really devils plotting to overthrow _every _nanny they get. But Shizuka's not going down with out a fight, to prove that not all nannies are bad. But how can she do that when her employer, workmates, sister and best friend are keeping secrets? What happen to the mother? Kaka x Shizu

**Forget me not...**

Chapter 1. A 'wonderful' trip on the plane...

"Flight to Tokyo, Japan, at Gate 12" The announcer spoke over the loud speaker. "Leaving in 10 minutes. Call for all flight passengers, last call for all flight passengers, boarding gates are now closing..."

"Wahhhhhh! I'm gonna miss you...Mou...one BIG, FAT, LONG year with out you! And it's a leap year too!" Cried a black haired woman, looked about her late-twenties, wearing simple jeans and blue and white tank top.

Tears in her eyes as she cried on a teen with black hair red highlights tied into two high pig tails.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad... besides, I heard your employer, Hatake Kakashi was real hot... Might get something go' in eh? C'mon dude, I wanna be an aunty." she teased as she nudged her friend in the ribs and giving her a playful wink. Also slapping her on the back making her wince and blush at the same time.

"Itai.." she breathed under her breath hoping her friends wouldn't hear or other wise she would laugh like a manic, due to her major mood swings. But to her dismay. She heard.

"Bwhahahahahaha! Ahahahahahaha! S-s-sorry Bwhahahahahah! Shizu-C-c-chan BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed while pointing and trying to suppress her laughter only to earn a glare from Shizuka.

"Shut up, you Baka...you sound like a constipated pig and besides, I he's married and has children...SO SHUT UP YOU CONSTIPATED PIG!"

"What. Did. You. Say..." She growled and a dark aura surrounded her.

"Uh...well. Gotta go now Kaori-chan...See ya in one year, bye bye!" she waved and ran toward the boarding tunnel.

Kaori glared after her, but soon her glare softened until her eyes were following Shizuka with sadness in her eyes.

Suddenly her cell phone rang and she flipped the lid up and pressed the phone against her ear.

"_Is she on the plane?"_ Spoke a voice over the other side.

"Yeah, just boarding." She lazily responded.

" _Good. You haven't told her about… **that **have you?"_ **_He_** questioned slowly.

"No. I have not. I believe that is up to _you_ to tell _her,_ bastard" She spat angrily. There was a pause on the other side of the phone and then a loud sigh. "_Kaori-chan, …I_ _will_" " Well is better be soon, I don't want to see my best friend broken up into pieces when she finds out." And with the she slammed the lid of the cell phone and took a deep breath.

She sighed and thought

'_Come back in one piece… with the heart attached too.._.'

Shizuka ran to the boarding tunnel and ditching luggage along the way, And now trying to find seat C54.

'_C49... C51...C2 Ah ha! C54...Weee planes are so fun!'_ She thought while a grin was plastered onto her face. Seated in her seat, she took out the blanket from the package that was given to all passengers that boarded the plane. Fluffing the pillows and placing them neatly beside her.

Yawning and ready to go to sleep as she had woken up at 4 o'clock in the morning to say good bye to all or most of her friends in china, when suddenly a low rumbling sound came assaulting her ears getting louder and louder.

'_..What da-?..Shit..'_ confusion at first but soon came the wide eyes and a silent curse in the head when she had forgotten to look who C55 was. She looked beside looked to her left since she was in the seat the closest to the isle, and no one was seated in C55.

'_Ahh.. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Shit noooOoOoO00o0oOooo my worst nightmare came true!_'

The rumbling continued. It got louder and louder, closer and closer. Until it stoped. And it just happens to stop right next to Shizuka.

_Shit._

She her turned head slowly, afraid to meet what she had dreaded all along...A fat man, with weird circles on his face was glaring back at her.

"Uh..." was her first reaction. "Is this seat C55..." He stated more than questioned.

Shizuka suddenly felt smug by those simple 4 words and responded "Well, that's what it says doesn't it? Or are you to stupid to read." She sneered with a smirk.

The man 'hmph'ed and glared even harder at her causing his eyes to squint and barely see anything.

"Please could all passengers be seated and seat belts on. Thank you."

He glared one last time and managed to squeeze his abnormally large body through the seat and also managed to squish Shizuka.

'_Gahh...god...if there really is a god. HELP ME!' _She cried in her mind. Praying that something will get his arse out of her face.

"Please all passengers put their seat belts on. We are now taking flight."

30 minutes had gone past and Shizuka was on the way to Japan with only 5 hours and 30 minutes to go.

'_Damn... I wish I brought my manga collection...'_ she thought while regretting leaving them in china with Kaori.

'_I bet anything that it's chewed up by Sushi now...' _Shizuka sighed and wept a little, thinking of her beloved dog.

'_What's something to do...?'_ she looked beside her to the fat, ugly, rude man and decided to study him.

Brown hair, fat, business suit, fat, small brown eyes, fat, name tag, fa- name tag?

'_Ohh.. What's his name...' '... Chouji?'_

"Bah. Stupid name for a stupid man, Just right." She snorted

Two hours on the plane had passed and 4 more to go. Shizuka was already bored out of her mind. The only thing that she could hear or think, was the crunching of chips right next to her and the crumbs all over her lap and hair, oh! Face as well!

"Uh.. Chouji? Could you _please _stop getting crumb's on me? Please? Its very...disgusting..."

Chouji spat out the chip he was eating...all over Shizuka.. She whipped it off her cheek and glared so hard that her eyes might stay like hat forever. Well. Just until she got of the plane and away form Chouji.

"Wahh.. how d-d-id you know my n-name" stammered Chouji.

"Your name tag duh.." She spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh.." he mumbled. '_And I thought Kaori was dumb'_

"Sorry to interrupt, but lunch is now being served. You may choose from beef, chicken or pork, with vegetables and curry rice, or you could have a paster. Drinks are from Orange, Apple and blackcurrant juice. And desserts from Tiramisu, jelly, cake, and chocolate mousse, but to my opinion, I wouldn't get the chocolate mousse because most passengers end up throwing up later. So what will it be?" The waitress asked.

"Mmm.. I'll get.. apple juice and a slice of Tiramisu please." Shizuka said politely.

The waitress nodded and handed Shizuka her juice and cake and looked over at Chouji, who was still debating on what to get.

"I'll get.. Chicken, beef AND pork, rice. I'll get 3 cups of black current juice and I'll get the jelly and the _chocolate mousse_." He said while ticking them off with his fingers. The waitress looked shocked but gave him his things anyway, while Shizuka had a petrified look on her face. _'Noooo he's gonna throw up on me! I just know it!'_

The waitress left to serve other people and Shizuka still looked petrified and poked Chouji in the arm to get his attention.

"Your not serious about eating the chocolate mousse, right?" she asked with wide eyes. Chouji looked as if Shizuka was psycho and responded. "Of course I am. My stomach can take anything" he said while proudly patting his huge stomach. "And your not getting any, even if you ask nicely." He added quickly. Shizuka made a disgusted face and said "Not like I want to anyway." she mumbled. Chouji narrowed his eyes and hugged the chocolate mousse closed to him and put on a face that said 'yeah-right'.

Shizuka rolled her eyes and dug her spoon in her tiramisu and shoving it in her mouth and looking from the corner of her eyes at Chouji as if he was going to puke any second. _'He's gonna puke! I just know it'_

Watching Chouji Stuff food down his mouth and choking once a while. Shizuka stared in amazement and ate her last bit of her tiramisu cake.

'_God...who knew that the idiot could eat SO much.. jeez.'_

Chouji suddenly stoped and made a face like he was going to throw up, and as a reflex, Shizuka yelped and jumped out of her seat, throwing her arms in front of her face as a shield.

Chouji snickered trying to suppress his laughter. '_Huh?'_ Shizuka thought as she slowly, _very _slowly, lifted her head from her arm shields. _'He tricked me! Why that no good son of a-'_Shizuka glared. She glared _hard_. So hard on fact, that this time her eyes will stay like that for a whole year. Not including the extra day of the leap year. But no less, her glare was ice cold, evil, murderous and _hard. _

She stormed back to her seat and sat down, not bothering to look at Chouji again, in case she might kill him with her death glare, which has no effect what so ever on Kaori. Chouji shrugged and continued eating his lunch, until he came up to the,

**_Chocolate mousse_**

Shizuka staggered out of the taxi, cursing as she almost fell flat on her face as her feet knocked over the slippery pavement. She groaned and heaved the heavy luggage out of the boot.

Yes, as predicted, she was indeed covered in ...chips, chicken, beef, rice, _heaps_ of black currentjuice, jelly _AND_chocolate mousse all mushed and digested mixed with spit and have it come out that other way with er…. His spit. And god knows what else.

_'Hatake Kakashi, 11 Denpatou Street. Ha! this is gonna be SOOO easy and I'm gonna be rich.' _Shizuka thought as she roughly stuffed the piece of wrinkled paper back into her pockets. Despite the situation that she her shirt was covered in … vomit and having the stench in it too.

'_11…..11….The last house on the street….The biggest too…'_

She gasped and gawked at the hou- mansion in front of her, then slightly shook with excitement and fear as she approached the gate and pressed the machine.

"Hello, this is the Hatake's, may I help you?"

"Uh…this….is the new nanny, Shizuka Katsuki." Begun Shizuka, slightly stammering.

"Ah, yes, _Katsuki-_san, I've been expecting you," Said a cheerful Butler. "Please come in." Shizuka sweat dropped and

The gates automatically opened and Shizuka slowly walked in, dragging the luggage behind.

She found herself face to face with a man with WHITE hair, and I mean pure white hair.

"Konnichiwa Katsuki-san Come in, I am ..."

CLIFFY! **No offence to Chouji fans, I like him too!**

If you want the next bit your have to review! If I get no supporters then I shall not continue!

**REVIEW! **


End file.
